


untitled drabble

by Walker_August



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	untitled drabble

Marcus is scared.

Scared of three words that are so small yet loom so large. Scared to voice them. Marked by the past and all the ways in which he still feels less than.

What if he is not meant to be loved? To give his love?

You make him feel whole, part of something important. But in similar ways so did they. His conflict follows him everywhere, certain of his love for you but too afraid to offer it to you for fear of being rejected once again. Of falling, and falling, and falling to his own loneliness.

It’s not fair to you. You are so much, you mean so much. The way you smile at him every single morning, like you’re so happy to see him. The way you let him lay his head in your lap when he’s tired, stroke his hair softly until he falls asleep. The way you make him feel so secure and cared for, and he feels it’s different this time yet he still can’t get the words out. Tell you how he feels.

One day, he’ll lose you. If he doesn’t tell you. That scares him too. Runs through his mind every day and yet he feels powerless to stop it.

He’s watching you pour the coffee, black liquid sloshing against the mug and spilling on to the counter because you’re looking back at him with a sleepy grin and eyes that shine brighter than all the stars.

“Spilled it, babe” he points out the small gathering of liquid under the mug.

“Oops, sorry” you respond, cheerfully mopping it up with a cloth.

“Most important part of the morning right?” he repeats something you told him when you’d first spent the night. ‘Coffee is the only morning ritual that matters’. You had shared many mornings with him since, but that first time he would never forget.

You hum, half paying attention as you wring out the cloth and finish pouring the drinks.

“No. Not now” you say with a bashful smile, setting down the drinks and sitting across the table from him “This is the most important part of my mornings. Us, in the quiet, before we have to worry about work or planning the day. Being with you”

Marcus’ heart practically stutters, his whole body tingles with the warmth of your words and the way you look at him like he’s the only person in the world.  
He so badly wants to believe it, wants more than anything to know how to shake off the uncertainty he’s been left with in the aftermath of a failed marriage and a failed engagement. You deserve more than a man too scared to say those three words.

“Really?” is all he manages.

“Really” you repeat, and yet he still looks taken aback.

You lean towards him. Take his hand in yours. Some deep wave of calm, comfort washes over him from you.

“Marcus, you’re the love of my life” you say without any hint of doubt, “I love you” like it’s the easiest thing in the world to say. Like it’s been said a thousand times before and it has, he realises, in little ways that don’t use words.

You let the words melt around him, no concern in your expression when he doesn’t say it back. He’ll get there. He knows, he knows, he just needs to find the words that got lost in the hurricane of his past.

Until then, you decide you’ll remind him of your love every single day. To help him find his way, because you have no doubt he’s worth the wait.


End file.
